Vision training has applicability in a wide variety of fields. The ability to accurately perceive and respond to the position and motion of objects and images in both central fields of vision and peripheral fields of vision is important not only in the sports arena, but also in the occupational world. For example, physicians in general, and specifically surgeons, rely heavily on their vision when practicing their profession. Surgeons are called upon to perform delicate surgeries, either traditionally or through a laparoscope, and improved visual performance is a desired advantage.